Uranus
The Uranus is a two-door sport compact that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and ''Grand Theft Auto IV'''' ''and its episodes. It is manufactured by Vapid in GTA IV. Design GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Uranus appears as a tuner coupe. It is based on the cars that are part of the 1992-1994 Chrysler D platform, such as the Mitsubishi Eclipse, Eagle Talon, and Plymouth Laser. It shares its headlights with the first generation Mitsubishi Eclipse, while taillights are based off the Eagle Talon. The body shape itself is smiler to the 1980 1983 Talbot Murena. Or it's based off a popular drift platform, 1998 s13, With the liftback rear end and the silvia front lights Nissan Sileighty S13. It has some similarities to the Ford Probe, Too Uranus-GTASA-front.jpg|A Uranus in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Uranus1.jpg|PS2 version. GTA IV The Uranus is redesigned for GTA IV, having been branded with a Vapid badge. The car is strongly based on the First Generation North American Ford Escort, with the front being inspired more by the First generation (facelift) Ford Sierra XR4i and its US market counterpart the Ford Merkur XR4Ti. The sides of the car appears to be based on 1987 Dodge Charger "Shelby Edition" The rear fascia resembles, albeit loosely, the XR4i. There are also some design features from the Third Generation Ford Mustang, mostly comprising of the black pieces of trim and the shape of the side window. A modified version of the Uranus also appears in the game. It is usually driven by members of the Russian Mafia and appears in Hove Beach with a custom bodykit, aftermarket exhaust, rear window louvers, a "whale-tail" spoiler, which closely resembles a spoiler available on the Sierra RS Cosworth, and a large windshield decal that reads "LOZSPEED". The interior of the vehicle is also modified with LOZSPEED racing seats, aluminum pedals, and white gauges with black digits.There is also a pink Burberry Baseball Cap placed behind the back seats. This modified version, however, lacks any enhanced performance over its stock counterpart. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the LOZSPEED Uranus is one of vehicles that can be found with an unique paint job during the Drug Wars side missions. It can be found in a few different color combinations, including, but not limited to, matte black paint and green rims, pearlescent blue paint with purple undertones and black wheels, and yellow and dark brown two-tone paint with brown wheels. The color combinations correspond with which faction the player is fighting against. GTA V The Uranus is not present in GTA V in drivable form. However it can be found as an undrivable wreck throughout Los Santos and Blaine County. Performance GTA San Andreas GTA San Andreas' Uranus is regarded as an average sports coupe, with above average acceleration and top speed, and very stable cornering and grip, coupled with excellent braking. However, given the vehicle's stiff suspensions, considerably high ground clearance, a tall body construction and shorter axle tracks, the vehicle's risk of tipping over on bumpy terrain is higher than most cars of its class. The engine sounds like the turbocharged 2.0L that is used in the real-life cars that the Uranus is based on. GTA IV The Uranus in GTA IV is powered by what sounds and drives like a six-cylinder engine, coupled to a 4 speed gearbox in an FF layout. Acceleration is fair, and top speed is 143 mph (230 km/h), but leaves a lot to be desired. The suspension is somewhat soft, and leads to much body roll, making the Uranus sometimes fishtail when cornering at higher speeds. The backend of the car tends to bounce up and down rapidly when speeding over very bumpy roads. Braking is subpar and ABS is not available on the Uranus. Accident deformation is very poor, often rendering the vehicle undrivable after one or two major impacts to the front. The engine is also very shoddily built, and stalls after two to three impacts. Like its rival, the Dinka Blista Compact, the front wheel drive system causes understeer. Although top speed is acceptable on the Uranus, the small V6 engine is quite underpowered. The Uranus is also the most lightweight car in the game, according to the game files. The weight is only 1300kg compare to 1400kg of the Blista Compact. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Uranus can only be modified in the Wheel Arch Angels garage. in GTA San Andreas.]] Locations GTA San Andreas .]] * An Uranus can be found parked in the showroom of Wang Cars after completing Zeroing In. * Like the Euros, Uranus can spawn (rarely) at the Los Santos International Airport. *They also spawn in Easter Bay International Airport more commonly than at Los Santos International Airport. *Spawns when the cheat, "Fast/Rare Cars" is activated. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Spawn around Hove Beach, Broker. * Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. * Spawn around Middle Park, Algonquin. * The modified variant can be found in Hove Beach driven by Russians. * Strangely, an Uranus can sometimes be found parked behind a building on Happiness Island. Trivia General * The Uranus plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** SF-UR in GTA San Andreas. ** The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. ** K109 The Studio or Vice City FM in Episodes from Liberty City. * Uranus is a planet in the Solar System. It is pronounced, "you rain us", however, people tend to mispronounce it or to jokingly use the word as a crude reference to the term "your anus". Seeing Rockstar Games' large history of crude references, the Uranus is most likely an in-game joke. GTA San Andreas * In GTA San Andreas, if the Uranus' rear is damaged, and the taillights are active, a red light can be seen inside the car. It is seen better when viewed from a rear-top angle, however it will not always happen. GTA IV * This car is likely a descendant to the Cossie from the original Grand Theft Auto, which is also based on the Ford Escort. * The Burberry cap in the back of the car in GTA IV is mocking chavculture. In the UK, the Uranus' real-life counterpart, the Ford Sierra XR4i, is sometimes considered a "chav car" although they are mostly owned by Ford enthusiasts and rarely by chavs. * The Uranus features the Door Ajar Chime in GTA IV, which can be heard with the driver's door open in quiet areas. * In TBoGT'sDrug Wars, the Uranus can be found, similar in form to the LOZSPEED version, however these ones don't have the windscreen banner or the four fog lamps or the front. * In GTA IV, the Russian mafia variant has a visual glitch where the exhaust pipe is on the opposite side of the car. Also noticeable is the trail of exhaust coming out of the original and correct place. * "LOZSPEED" is a possible parody of Neuspeed, an aftermarket parts manufacturer. * In GTA IV, the car is front wheel drive, whereas its real-life counterparts, the Ford Sierra RS Cosworth, is all-wheel drive. GTA V * The car is one of the many junk cars found in GTA V. It is also featured in the game's handling files, suggesting it may have been in the game at one point. ** Although not reappearing in GTA V, its handling lines are still in the game's coding, so it could reappear as DLC in the future. Navigation }} de:Uranus es:Uranus fr:Uranus pl:Uranus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Tuners Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compact Cars